


Honest

by Rainy_Day_Rumor



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, An AU but not really, Characters mentioned but not important, Fluff and Angst, I apparently don't know how to tag, M/M, first fanfic, i spell it ouma not oma, spoilers for all of V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Rumor/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Rumor
Summary: Shuichi blinked, dark hair covering his vision for a moment before he quickly swiped it away. His eyes were puffy and hard to open like someone had sewn them shut, but not tight enough. He rested a hand on his hair, if his eyes refused to cooperate then his sense of touch had his back, he felt around before coming to his conclusion. He was a complete and utter mess.





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> A small little fic based off of a song (honest by the neighborhood) this is my first posted writing so be gentle i guess haha! but criticism is very welcome as english is not my first language (im just lucky to have native friends who like the same stuff i do and also more experience than others) Please just ignore and punctuation errors as they aren’t my strong suit and i hope you enjoy~

♪ If I gave you control would you say that we could've saved it?  
I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,  
In weakness or in strength,  
Change can be amazing.  
So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.  
I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. ♪

☓⏐⏐☓

Shuichi blinked, dark hair covering his vision for a moment before he quickly swiped it away. His eyes were puffy and hard to open like someone had sewn them shut, but not tight enough. He rested a hand on his hair, if his eyes refused to cooperate then his sense of touch had his back, he felt around before coming to his conclusion. He was a complete and utter mess. 

Had the last trial really bothered him this much? 

Kaito was dead, their Luminary of the Stars who shined brighter than the sun was gone, and it wasn’t even Kokichi’s fault, despite what Maki would insist. The astronaut would’ve died on that day whether the liar created that plan or not, though there was no doubt Monokuma would’ve made them hold a trial for the dead astronaut if it had come to that. It might’ve even been harder to handle his death that way. That being said, his last words to the liar weren’t the kindest, Saihara decided that was his biggest regret regarding the case. 

Sure, the exchange and feelings were very justifiable considering their unfortunate circumstances and Ouma’s behavior, but dear atua were they harsh. And if what Kokichi has said to him in the virtual world was true as well then... crap. 

He slid out of bed with a groan, changing into his uniform, which by now were just restraints reminding him of his only purpose in the killing game. If someone dies, you find the murderer, then go back to being an anxious emo and waiting until the next case. An endless cycle of him being relied on to figure it all out, of being dragged along by the mastermind until there were only two students left, and truth be told he didn’t expect himself to be one of them.

He could’ve gone straight to breakfast like a normal person, but he couldn’t help himself, something compelled him to go into his room. After glancing around to make sure no one was looking, he silently opened the door and shut it behind him. 

Ouma's room was a mystery in itself, but in a way that made sense. It was a complete mess and it honestly made Shuichi feel better about the state of his own room. Boxes and papers covered the ground, some of the evidence from previous cases lying next to the bed pointlessly, and a whiteboard with the remaining students categorized. Considering who’s room this was, Shuichi kept his surprise and confusion to a minimum. The thing that caught his eye, other than the horse mask (where did he even get that?) was the Monopad lying on his bed that was from the second case, a motive video. Maybe if he watched it he could get a better understanding of his actions, or something like that.

Saihara sat down and gripped the bedsheets. Eyes widening as the introduction started up, Ouma had gotten his own video, just as Kirumi did, but unlike her he apparently didn’t act on it. He watched the short and threatening message play out before finally letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. DICE...And a no-kill policy? Kokichi’s adopted family had been harmed in some way, if someone important really was being hurt by whoever was holding them here, then Shuichi felt a pang of worry for what his own video contained. He doubted it would make him want to kill, after all his parents didn’t seem to care all that much about him, but it still would be sickening. Himself and the others would never know if Kokichi’s final words were true, but after watching his motive video it was painfully out of character for him to be the mastermind he insisted he was, Kokichi probably felt sick watching it as well. 

After a bit more investigating, he found an envelope, more amused than surprised that the leader would assume someone would search through his room after he was gone. At this point that wax figure could spring to life and he wouldn’t be shocked. 

This is not a will. 

Shuichi placed the piece of paper that was undoubtedly a clue back into the envelope after reading it. Silently tucking it into his back pocket, he turned around to face the whiteboard, moving his own face off to the side and putting the Supreme Leader himself under the ‘Trustworthy?’ category. It was something no one would ever notice, a secret action that only he would ever know, but it just felt right after looking through the leader’s room. He at least deserved a bit of trust after everything that happened. 

He stepped out of the room and glanced back. Did something just...tap his shoulder? He took a deep breath, speaking out loud for the first time that day, “Thank you, Kokichi,” he stated simply under his breath before walking out and shutting the door for a final time. 

Hopefully ghosts exist. 

☓⏐⏐☓

♪ Chasing, always chasing dreams.  
Why’d you stick around, why’d you stay with me?  
Why’d you fake it?  
Hesitation is killing me too.  
But I couldn’t save it, I couldn’t save it.

I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,  
In weakness or in strength,  
Change can be amazing.  
So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.  
I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. ♪

☓⏐⏐☓

If there was only one important lesson out of the entirety of Danganronpa that Kokichi Ouma learned, it was that everyone was a liar. Everyone could pretend to be pure and innocent angels, but there is a speck of black in every soul that if found, this horrible truth that people so desperately search for is found with it. Everyone lies to themselves and to others all the time. They treat lies like some filthy sin that no one would dare touch, but lies aren’t all that bad. 

Ouma pretended to not be annoyed by Saihara after the fourth trial, but he embraced those black specks of his soul. He was a actor, a liar, and a pretty good one at that. So after everything was said and done, yeah he was a little pissed. Shuichi Saihara was a liar too. 

But, now that he can look back with a clear mind, he can see why people say hindsight is 20/20. 

Yes, even though the detective did lie during the trials. And even though it was painfully obvious to only Kokichi apparently (come on, if you had a detail that ties into something stated earlier, you would’ve said it earlier when it was relevant) that wasn’t what Ouma was thinking about. He meant Shuichi lied to himself and he believed it. 

His emotions, talent, personality, thoughts, ideas, they were all interesting- but he acted as if he were boring. The Supreme Leader knew boring. Being a detective under any circumstance was not boring. 

The way Saihara would act during the killing game, it would press all the right buttons. His beloved acted like he was some boring teenager with nothing interesting about himself, deny his feelings towards others, constantly blame everything on himself, how he figured everything out with enough ease to make the rest of the kids lazy, and his dumb beliefs as well, it all made Kokichi extremely irritated. 

However his smile, maybe the way he would fidget with his hat, his constant blushing and lack of confidence, then his sudden switch to a more confident and lovely person- it was intriguing to say the least. 

So, he couldn’t help bubbles of pride when it came to the retrial. After he died, after he went into ‘spectator mode,’ he learned the truth from Amami, after having his suspicions about a certain cosplayer confirmed, and he knew the detective would of course figure it out as well. Finding out he wasn’t real, it made the ending as unsatisfactory as hell, but he was still cheering the detective on all the way. Some of the others may have been jealous of the survivors losing their fictitious title, however the leader was in the group that felt nothing but pure pride. 

When the survivors were about to leave, he could’ve sworn he saw his beloved turn around a final time to glance back, Kokichi gave a small wave and smiled before resting his hands behind his head. “Sorry it has to be like this Shumai, just know we all believe in you,” he whispered to himself, catching Akamatsu shoot him a curious and wary glance, however he could’ve sworn the detective in question’s smile grew a bit more. He decided that the smile was directed towards him, feeling his heart fill with laughter, he shut his eyes and let the void take him as the survivors left the fictional world. 

☓⏐⏐☓

♪ I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,  
In weakness or in strength,  
Change can be amazing.  
So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.♪

☓⏐⏐☓

The beeping noise was annoying, but a good sign, it sounded like a heartbeat. Beep...beep...beep...he wasn’t dead, not yet. Only three or four people out of the sixteen- no- fifteen got to say that with confidence, so he should be grateful. Beep...beep...beep...Well he didn’t know if the others were dead for sure. 

He kept his eyes closed, he wasn’t quite ready to get up yet, the world felt better when it was dark and empty, something about it was calming. The beeping stayed consistent, matching his heartbeat and chirping it’s song of life. The breeze and coolness of the room led him to believe the window was open, the scent of rain, crisp and fresh, heavy on said breeze, he wondered if the weather outside was nice, maybe it was cloudy. Maybe the clouds painted the sky a pure white like an artist was almost done painting, but forgot to do the sky first, so they decided to leave it be. Maybe it was autumn, maybe soon everyone would be dressed in warmer clothes and embracing the presence of the oncoming winter snow, maybe they’d be curled up at home with a nice and warm hot cocoa. He imagined himself sitting and sipping cocoa with the other fourteen students, the chocolatey rich flavor coating his tongue as the others laughed and smiled. He couldn’t help but imagine someone right next to him smiling as well, but directing it towards the thief of their heart. They held hands, squeezing occasionally to ground themselves in the moment, trying to hold on to every drop of happiness and take it all in. He shook the thought and smiled softly, slowly working the phenomenon of movement up his fingertips, making each stone finger tap on the bed one by one. Soon, he thought, soon he’d be ready for his second- no- third life. 

His eyes felt puffy, still being forced shut by the string sewn tight, but not tight enough. Even through those strings, he felt wet teardrops roll down his face, he was conflicted, did he want to see everyone again? Or more importantly, would they want to see him? He knew for certain at least two people were waiting, but there were a couple others who’s fates would remain unknown for now. 

The beeping still remains consistent, the smell of rain still lingers, the darkness still surrounds him, the taste of hot cocoa was still but a promise, yet after all he went through he could still tap his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is open ended, and i guess you can decide who’s pov it is for the last section since there is evidence for it being either character so the ending is up to your imagination and will vary depending on if you like more fluff or more angst 
> 
> anyways this is posted very late whoops- i wrote this as i was waiting for my invitation to send so that’s why i’m able to post it! special thanks to my friend who helped me out with grammar and punctuation and also for dragging me into this fandom. this is sort of a gift for her since she’s obsessed with The Neighborhood lol like i said this is my first fic and i’m very scared to post it- but anyways criticism is very welcome and thank you for reading <3


End file.
